Edward Elric
Edward Elric, commonly nicknamed Ed, is the main protagonist of the series. His military codename is The Fullmetal Alchemist, or simply Fullmetal. Background Edward Elric is the youngest State Alchemist to be selected by the State Military of the country, having achieved the rank of Major at age twelve. His father's disappearance when Edward was young, the death of his mother, and a failed transmutation play a key role in his story. Edward's motivation stems from a love for his brother Alphonse Elric, for whom he is desperately seeking a way to restore to a human form after their alchemy accident. Due to this, he is also generally perceived to be very independent; he feels that he's the only one who can solve a problem. Often, he feels a heavy guilt that the problem is his fault to begin with, and thus his responsibility to solve. This gives him a selfless inclination. His automail limbs are made by his childhood friend Winry Rockbell. Edward often fights by transmuting the forearm of his automail into a blade. Winry is always kept busy with them, as Edward regularly breaks them during fights. She is constantly looking for new ways to improve them, whether it is an attempt at extending their lifespan or simply lightening the weight. Edward is extremely short for his age and is very sensitive about his height, and tends to humorously overreact to any comment about it. He makes a habit of breaking out into rants and frenzied outbursts. This is because Ed is not only supplying food, water and sleep for his own body, he is also doing it for Alphonse's body too. Gradually he does get noticeably bigger as seen during Conqueror of Shambala at age 18 when he is nearly eye height with Roy Mustang. Despite all of the obstacles that Edward tackles in the story, he still displays a childish personality when it comes to things he despises, such as needles and milk, which he finds disgusting. He is extremely idealistic and strongly believes in Equivalent Exchange, using it as his personal philosophy. Despite his occasional bouts of immaturity (such as waving his limbs around whenever annoyed or when he doesn't want to do something, and pouting with his chin on a table and a pen in his mouth when confronted with minor annoyance or sarcasm), he is a selfless, strong, independent young adult that gains a reputation as a "hero of the people". A running gag in the manga is that Edward has very poor taste in art. Whenever he transmutes an item, he tends to make it over-the-top, including spikes, skulls, or other demon-like touches. Many characters become angered when he fixes their broken items to suit his own odd taste. Ed has the special ability to create alchemical currents in his body simply by connecting his hands unlike regular alchemists that normally use transmutation circles. This is a direct result of seeing the Gate of Truth, the source of all alchemic knowledge, while attempting to resurrect his mother. He is adept at changing substances from one thing to another quickly, such as changing water into ethanol, and can transmute the elements of an enemy's body to injure them in battle. In the manga, this knowledge is great enough to save his own life, as he heals a would-be fatal wound. Even without alchemical ability, Edward is a formidable fighter as result of his training with Izumi Curtis, who extensively trained both brothers in the martial arts. Plot overview Edward is born in a small town named Risembool, where he lives with his younger brother, Alphonse, and both of his parents, Trisha Elric and Hohenheim, until Hohenheim embarks on a journey and several years after, Trisha falls ill and dies, leaving the two young boys as orphans. Their neighbor, Pinako Rockbell, then begins looking after them. During that time, the brothers concentrate in studying alchemy in hopes of bringing their mother back to life and are able to train with a skilled alchemist named Izumi Curtis. When they return home from their training, they proceed to try the taboo art of Human transmutation but fail costing Edward his left leg and costs Alphonse his entire body. Edward then performs a second transmutation, sacrificing his own right arm to bind Alphonse's soul to a nearby suit of armor. Edward becomes a State Alchemist in order to find a way to recover their bodies through use of the legendary Philosopher's Stone. Winry Rockbell, his childhood friend, also outfits him with prosthetic automail limbs to replace those that he lost. It is because of these metal parts, Edward is given the title "Fullmetal Alchemist". Although Edward has the same background and characteristics in the manga and the anime, Edward meets different people and fight against different enemies. During their search they become the target of an Ishvalan nicknamed Scar and of the Homunculi. Since traveling to Rush Valley, the manga and the anime go through different plots. Also, it should be noted that he doesn't wear his robes for the last thirteen episodes of the anime, and he wears his hair in a ponytail much more often then in the anime (where it only happened in the movie). Reception Vic Mignogna, who does the voice acting for Edward in the English dub was the winner in American Anime Awards in the category "Best Actor" for voicing Edward. He has stated that performing Edward may be his biggest voice acting achievement since fans do not compare him with Romi Paku, the seiyū for the character. Due to his popularity, Edward won the Twenty-sixth Annual Animage Readers' Poll in the "Favorite Male Character" category as well as his seiyū, Romi Paku, in the "Favorite Seiyu" category for her acting as Edward.6 Several pieces of merchandise have been released in Edward's likeness, including plush toys, action figures, and key-chains. Several publications for manga, anime, and other pop culture media have provided both praise and criticism on Edward's character. IGN praises Edward as the perfect balance between the typical clever kid and the stubborn kid persona, explaining that this allows the character to float between comical moments and underlying drama without seeming false, something they comment that most manga fail to do. Anime News Network praises Edward's facial expressions to as one of the most humorous highlights of the series, including also the moments in which he reacts quite violently to comments about his small stature. They also praise him for not being a stereotypical shōnen character as it is noted that he has very real skills, relationships, and personality. T.H.E.M. Anime Reviews comments that the interaction between the Elric brothers as they travel is interesting, since humor is quite frequent rather than the constant grimness of many series. In the Manga In the manga, the brothers went to Mustang after Ed got his automail. Mustang took them to Central, and only Ed took the test, to become a State Alchemist. He passed, and they returned to Resembool and burned their home down. The date on Ed's watch in the manga is "3 Oct 11." However, because the brothers feared that their secret, the performance of human transmutation, would be exposed during the physical phase of the exam if Al were to take it, they decided that only Ed would take it. Ed easily passed, and, at the age of 12, became the youngest State Alchemist that the State has ever certified. His ability to transmute without an array surprised those who witnessed it, but he took it a step further by seemingly threatening President Bradley. The President, however, admires this act as one of guts and courage and passes Ed, making him an official State Alchemist. After passing the alchemy exam, Edward and Alphonse set out to look for the Philosopher's Stone. Since the Stone allows the owner to bypass the laws of equivalent exchange, Ed and Al believe that locating the stone will enable them to regain what they have lost in their failed attempt to resurrect their mother. In an effort to help the Elric Brothers in this quest, Mustang (Ed's superior officer) issued orders to Edward to conduct an alchemical investigation into the Philosopher's Stone. This allowed Ed to use his military position to legitimately search for the stone without raising suspicion among other officers in the military. Edward, Envy, and Ling are swallowed by Gluttony in chapter 50. Ed learns from Envy that Gluttony is a fake Gate of Truth created by Father and concludes that going through the real gate can get them out. Using Envy's stone as the passage fee, Edward transmutes himself while Envy and Ling jump in. At the Gate, Edward sees two Gates and Al's body waiting at one of them, proving his theory that his and Al's souls are somehow connected. As Edward is pulled back into the real world, he vows to someday get Al's body back from the gate. Later on in the series Ed and Al head north in search of "Rentanjutsu girl" (May Chan). They ally with Major General Armstrong and attempt to get information out of General Raven (who is later killed by Armstrong). Because of Raven's disappearance Kimblee is called in (along with ppWinry]], who replaces his automail with one more suited for the northern climate) and tells Edward he has to do his job as a state alchemist. Ed is assigned three tasks - 1) search for scar, 2) search for Marcoh, and 3) "carve a bloody crest into Briggs". Edward chooses to look for Scar first. In chapter 76 Edward is impaled by a metal rod after losing a fight with Kimblee and collapses (Al also blanks out in unison with Ed's wound.) Chapter 77 show him saving Kimbly's subordante Chimeras so that they can remove the rod, He then heals the wound by using his life energy, At the expence of cutting short part of his life span.Edward gets separated from Alphonse to prevent Winry to be held as a hostage. In a fight against the state alchemist Kimblee, Edward gets gravely injured. Edward uses alchemy to stop the bleeding. When the revealed homunculus Greed runs off he runs into Edward, He offers him to come join him and agrees In chapter 84 Ed is seen at the Rockbell house in Resemmbol hiding with Greed and the rest of his followers. Unknown to Ed (who is in Winry's room keeping watch) When she comes into her house she is shocked to find Ed in her room while she is undressing. The two scream (obviously shocked by one another) which causes everyone to believe Ed and Winry are in danger and she soon kicks everone out of her room. Shortly after she fills Ed in on where Al is and what's been happening in Lior. She finds out Ling has become Greed, and why they were hiding out in her house. Ed tells her to leave the country, but she refuses, wanting to help Ed in anyway she can. Ed soon departs and Winry stays in Resembool for the time being. Edward Elric was born in the winter, as stated by Hiromu Arakawa, at the end of manga volume 12. She also says that it is normal for winter to last up to six months in Japan, though this could be construed as a joke by the writer since in all of the flashback scenes a true winter has been shown in succession with the other seasons. Many people think that he was born in the year 1899; it is never stated if that is true or not. Ed's parents are Hohenheim of Light, known in the manga as Van Hohenheim, and Trisha Elric. His birthday has never been specifically stated in either the manga or the anime. Hohenheim left the family while Ed was young, for reasons later revealed in the series. When Edward and Alphonse discover that the homunculi and the Philosopher's Stone are related, they work together along Lin Yao and Roy Mustang in order to find them. However, after the Elric brothers meet the first homuculus "Father", they are forced to keep working with the military by secretly using their friends from Resembool as hostages. Being unable to protect them, the Ed and Al go to the north of the country to request to the guardian Olivier Mira Armstrong.24 Although that, the State Alchemist Zolf J. Kimblee, takes Winry Rockbell to the north along him to keep forcing him to work. As they ordered to capture the Ishvalan Scar, they decide to ask him to help them to move Winry to a safe place. Edward is fatally wounded by Kimblee when he discovers his plan, but he is able to escape with the help from his soldiers. Once he recovers, Ed starts working with the rebelled homunculus Greed, who is in the body of Lin Yao, and finds out that "Father" plans to make a human transmutation in all the country. After discovering that, Edward goes to the Central City to defeat the homunculi. Anime At the end of the series, when Edward is killed by Envy, who was a homunculus who was created by Hohenheim of Light, Al uses the power of the Philosopher's Stone (contained within himself) to heal Ed's body and to reattach his soul. The revival, however, uses up the all of the Stone's (Al's own body) power. Al appears briefly at the gate and then disappears. After being revived, Ed discovers that he had regained his arm and leg, but decides to risk everything to bring back his brother. He then pulled Alphonse's soul and original body out of the Gate and reassembled them in exchange for his own life if necessary. As a result, Ed ends up on the other side of the gate, which is our world. He is living in Pre World War II Munich with Hohenheim. Hohenheim appeared to have been in London for some time, despite a relatively short passage of time between his being sent there by Dante in the anime, and Edward's arrival there. Hohenheim later offers the theory that the bonds formed in the four years the brothers spent on their quest for the stone served as the equivalent exchange in the transmutation (rather than Ed's life, as he intended). Hohenheim also said, in an earlier episode, that one way for the Elrics to reclaim what they lost is to give up what they had gained. The death of Sloth, the Homunculus born when they attempted to transmute their mother, had given back a portion of what they had gained. In Al's case, he loses all the memories he had of the time he spent in his armored form and reverted to exactly how he was, body and all, before the failed transmutation of their mother. Ed, on the other hand, could not keep his arm and leg because he gave them up in exchange for the soul of Alphonse. Edward leaves to do research on rocket science, believing that outer space could lead him back to the Gate, since our world nullified his alchemic powers. Ed returns to his world where Winry embraces him in joy making him blush. She made him a new automail. Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa Edward lives in Munich, Germany, with a young man named Alfons Heiderich, who resembles his brother Al, for research in rocket fuel. Befriending a young woman named Noa, Ed found himself embroiled in a conspiracy by the Thule Society, bent on invading his own home world. Reunited with Alphonse once again,Edward and Alphonse managed to defeat the Thule society but Edward had to cross the portal again to close it from the other side.Saying good bye to Al.After crossing the portal Ed found Noa holding Alfonse's dead body,now finding out that Al had managed to hide himself in an armor after Alfonse's funeral Ed and Al decide to find the atomic bomb and dismantle it. Category:Characters